gameofthronesfanwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
House Arryn
House Arryn of the Eyrie is the ruling house of the Vale. The main seat is at the Eyrie, but they have many other holdings. They alternate between the castles of the Eyrie (during spring and summer) and the Gates of the Moon (after the snow starts falling). Their sigil is a sky-blue falcon soaring against a white moon on sky-blue. Their words are "As High as Honor." The line dates back to the old Andal nation that invaded Westeros. Usually marrying other Andal nobles, House Arryn to this day has the purest line of Andal nobility. Many lesser houses are sworn to House Arryn. Jon Arryn Lysa Arryn Robert Arryn The only son of Jon Arryn and his wife, Lysa Tully. He is a sickly, whiny child of six, now Lord of the Eyrie and Defender of the Vale. Robert is afflicted with a disease that causes frequent seizures. His mother, Lady Lysa, rules the Vale as regent in his name. He is intellectually and physically stunted, and is not even weaned from his mother's breast. Upon the death of Robert's mother, Petyr Baelish assumed the position of Lord Protector of the Vale, and claimed the rule of the Vale and the guardianship of Lord Robert through his brief marriage to Lady Lysa. Several of the more prominent nobles of the Vale signed a declaration to oust Petyr from the Eyrie and assume the rearing and training of Robert Arryn, calling themselves the 'Lords Declarant.' Robert has become even more emotional and unstable after his mother's death, and has become highly attached to his cousin, Sansa Stark, in her guise of Alayne Stone, who has taken on a surrogate maternal role with regard to him. Houses sworn to the Eyrie * House Baelish * House Belmore of Strongsong * House Borrell of Breakwater Castle, on Sweetsister * House Coldwater of Coldwater Burn * House Corbray of Heart's Home. * House Donniger * House Egen * House Elesham of the Paps * House Grafton of Gulltown * House Hardyng * House Hersy of Newkeep * House Hunter of Longbow Hall * House Longthorpe of Longsister * House Lynderly of Snakewood * House Melcolm of Old Anchor * House Moore * House Pryor of Pebble * House Redfort of Redfort * House Royce of the Gates of the Moon * House Royce of Runestone * House Ruthermont * House Shett of Gull Tower * House Sunderland of the Three Sisters * House Templeton of Ninestars * House Tollett of the Grey Glen * House Torrent of Littlesister * House Upcliff * House Waxley of Wickenden * House Waynwood of Ironoaks * House Wydman * House Nocher Historical Arryns * King Artys Arryn, called the Winged Knight, founder of the House * Alyssa Arryn * King Osgood Arryn, who warred against Winterfell during his reign * Oswin Arryn, son of Osgood, known as The Talon, who burned Wolf's Den. * King Ronnel Arryn, last King of The Vale * Queen Sharra Arryn, mother and Regent of Ronnel Arryn * Jonos Arryn. younger brother of Ronnel and his murderer. * Lord Hubert Arryn, a kinsman of Ronnel and Jonos and succeeding lord of the Vale. * Lord Rodrik Arryn, husband of Daella Targaryen and father of Aemma Arryn * Queen Aemma Arryn, first wife of King Viserys I Targaryen, mother of Rhaenyra Targaryen * Lady Jeyne Arryn, Ruler of the Vale during the Dance of the Dragons * Lord Donnel Arryn, Ruler of the Vale during the the reign of Daeron II * Lord Jasper Arryn, father of Jon, Ronnel and Alys Arryn * Ronnel Arryn, second son of Jasper Arryn, father of Elbert Arryn * Elbert Arryn, only son of Ronnel Arryn, killed by the Mad King alongside Brandon Stark * Alys Arryn, only daughter of Jasper Arryn, grandmother of Harrold Hardyng * Ser Denys Arryn, married a daughter of Alys Arryn, killed during the Battle of the Bells. Arryn Arryn Category:Noble Houses Category:Royal Houses Category:House Arryn Category:Houses from the Vale